


The Fall of the Flower Boys

by Jiminbby89



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Got 7 - Fandom, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Over Flowers, Bullying, F/M, F4 - Freeform, Highschool AU, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit, Sweet Park Jimin, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, hopemin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminbby89/pseuds/Jiminbby89
Summary: Park Jimin was just a normal student excited to advance his dance career at his dream school. Little did he know the moment he walked into its hallowed halls his life would change forever. In a world filled with bullies, misunderstandings, and competition can Jimin come out ahead? Or, will the infamous F4 led by coldhearted Min Yoongi ruin everything he's worked towards?Join me as I thrust the boys of Bangtan into this rewrite Boys Over Flowers (Hana Yori Dango).NOTE: THIS IS A REWRITE OF MY OLD FF BANGTAN OVER FLOWERS. I HATED IT WHEN I RE-READ IT SO I REMADE IT FROM SCRATCH. IT IS A LOT LONGER AND MORE COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

The early morning sun shines across the dense streets of Seoul. The reds and golds of fall fill the city with the colors of blazing fires that come with fall. The air is filled with the smell of damp leaves and apple spices. In the maze of people working their way to start the day a small silver haired boy runs to make his bus with only moments to spare. Today is his first day at Bight Preparatory Academy one of the best schools in the world. It is a school that was built by the founder of BigHit Enterprises 80 years ago to serve as the one stop education shop for the countries elite top 1%. A school built for the rich by the rich. However, to make the school seem more approachable they implemented a rule. Every year the school would admit one scholarship student who excels in his or her chosen field. This year he was the lucky student. Park Jimin was picked to join the school of dance. Today he would begin his new journey.

Jimin had always dreamed of being able to attend a school like BigHit. He had a plan for his life. Graduate from the best dance school and join the Bangtan Dance Company. The hours of blood, sweat, and tears would be worth it all in the end if he is able to accomplish that goal. Finding a seat on the bus Jimin pulls out his headphones and watches out the window as the city streets become wider and cleaner the closer they approach the BigHit Campus.

When the bus stops Jimin steps into the crisp fall air taking a deep breath before taking his first steps through the campus gates. Smiling to himself Jimin follows the route he mapped out the night before to find the Arts building. The best perk of joining the school was the ability to have his own dance studio. Entering the building Jimin looks down the endless hallways looking for P103 feeling nervous on what he should expect. Stopping outside a random practice room he looks through the door and sees someone dancing so fluidly he can’t help but stare.

The boy in the practice room is breathing heavily while completing a complex hip-hop routine that makes Jimin want to weep. But, what strikes Jimin the most isn’t the fluidity of the moves but instead on how determined and passionate the boys eyes seem. Jimin has been dancing his whole like and he can recognize talent when he sees it. Feeling insecure on his own abilities for the first time Jimin continues to stare until he notices the boy staring back at him. Blushing red Jimin turns and runs down the hall finally finding his practice room. Pulling out his key he opens the door and steps into his new safe haven.

Turning on the light Jimin is blown away with what he sees. The studio in front of him is more than he could have ever wished for. The floors are clean, smooth and looks brand new. One wall is covered in floor to ceiling mirrors. Jimin is happy now he will be able to see every move he makes and fine-tune even the smallest details. Along the opposite wall is a couch large enough to allow naps should he stay in the studio late into the night. Finally in the corner on top of the mini fridge is an impressive looking sound system.

Smiling to himself Jimin sits in the middle of the room thinking on how much he would love to do nothing but just dance. However, when he glances at the clock he realizes he needs to leave or he will be late for his first class. Sighing Jimin gets up and races out the door and across campus.

Jimin’s day seems to fly by as he spends most of the time trying to find his way around the massive campus. Before he knows it he is heading to the cafeteria at the center of campus for lunch. When he enters the cafeteria he notices that all of the students are just standing around chatting. Brushing it off as a _rich_ thing to do Jimin heads towards the impressive looking buffet. Suddenly a student grabs Jimin’s arm to hold him back. Jimin looks at the student puzzled when the doors of the cafeteria swing open and the sounds of screaming fill the hall.

Jimin turns towards the commotion and notices four of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen walk through the doors. The student who grabbed his arm laughs at Jimin’s expression.

“You have to be new here. Don’t you know who they are?” Jimin just shakes his head and the student sighs.

“Well, the one in the front with the black hair and pale skin. That is Min Yoongi. The heir to BigHit Enterprises.” Jimin’s eyes bulge out of his head. He knew his school was filled with rich students but he didn’t think the students would be from one of the wealthiest families in the world.

“The one standing to the right of Min-ssi is Kim Namjoon. His family is one of the most notorious mob families in all of Korea. They say he has already killed like 40 people and he’s only a senior.” Shivering Jimin eyes the tall boy his classmate pointed out making a mental note to stay far away from him.

“To the left of Min-ssi is Jung Hoseok. His family is the founders of Bangtan Dance Company.” Jimin’s head whips to look at Hoseok. He then feels a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realizes it was the boy he was watching dance earlier.

“Lastly, I hope you would recognize the last boy in the group. Jeon Jungkook the famous idol. While he may be a pretty face to look at he is as cold as ice and an international playboy. Together the boys make up the F4.” Jimin can’t help but stare at the group of boys as they stride through the cafeteria.

Lost in thought Jimin doesn’t notice when Yoongi stops in his tracks a few students away from him. The other three members of the F4 stop a little ways behind Yoongi observing. Yoongi turns in his tracks and heads for a student standing right next to Jimin grabbing him by the jacket. Looking over Jimin notices that the student and Yoongi are both wearing the same shirt. Holding his breath Jimin watches as Yoongi turns around and grabs Namjoon’s juice and pours it over the students head laughing. Struck dumb Jimin stands frozen in place.

How could everyone just stand around laughing and watching someone be bullied? Why didn’t anyone step in to stop it? Jimin takes a small step towards the student ready to jump in when he feels someone grab his arm. Turning he sees the classmate from earlier slightly shaking his head. Jimin sighs and keeps himself staring straight ahead away from the scene beside him. Jimin clenches his fists as he feels all the respect he had for the F4 leave him in one moment.

Seemingly satisfied Yoongi steps back to the center of the room and begins to walk with the other members towards the buffet. After filling their plates they head towards a special VIP section near the front of the cafeteria. Once they sit a bell rings through the cafeteria and the students begin to line up to get their food. Jimin steps into line and smiles to the student who helped him before.

“I’m Kunpimook Bhukakul but all of my friends call me BamBam. I think I may need to give you a quick crash course on how to survive at BigHit until graduation.” Jimin smiles at BamBam before reaching his hand out an introducing himself. Grabbing their food the two sit down at a table.

“Okay, first things first never, and I repeat never anger the F4. I sear nothing good will ever come of that. Next, the F4 always and I mean always eats first. So until they arrive no one is allowed food, not even the teachers.” Looking down at his plate Jimin realizes just how much trouble he would have been in if BamBam hadn’t stopped him from grabbing a plate when he came in earlier. Jimin quickly finds that BamaBam is easy to talk to and by the end of lunch the two are quickly becoming friends.

After lunch, Jimin has a free period he would typically want to spend in his studio perfecting choreography. But, since it was his first day he didn’t have anything to work on so he followed the signs for the school roof. Stepping into the fresh air Jimin lets out a scream.

“Who do you think you are stupid F4. Just because you are rich and good looking doesn’t mean you have the right to do whatever you want. You are all just a bunch of spoiled children. I am glad we will never interact. I hope that one day you get what is coming to you!” Feeling immensely better Jimin smiles to himself raising his head up to the sunshine.

Suddenly, Jimin hears someone chuckle behind him. Turning he sees none other than a member of the F4 sitting just behind him. Jimin is shocked for multiple reasons. First, a member of the F4 just heard him vent about how stupid and spoiled he thought they were. Second, of all the F4 members it had to be it was Jung Hoseok. The Jung Hoseok that had struck him dumb with his dancing earlier. The Jung Hoseok that was the heir to the Bangtan Dance Company Jimin’s dream. Jimin finds himself paling considerably when he realized he just ruined not only his peaceful high school life but possibly his entire future. Wasn’t it just 20 minutes ago that BamBam told him not to anger the F4?

With a smile on his face, Hoseok takes a step towards Jimin. Jimin begins to back up quickly afraid to be to close to Hoseok. Smiling Hoseok takes another large step forward reaching out and ruffling Jimin’s silver hair.

“Be careful what you say around here. You don’t want to know what happens to little boys with big mouths.” Hoseok smirks before turning and leaving a very terrified Jimin alone. Jimin’s legs give out from under him as he begins to shake fearful on what is going to happen next.

Finding the courage to move Jimin leaves the roof and heads to his first dance lesson with a heavy heart. Entering the room he sees a schedule showing the students group and private lessons. Jimin tries to listen as their choreographer shows the class the complex routine they would be performing at the upcoming arts festival. Working through the basic steps of the first section on choreography Jimin is happy to find the majority of the moves are contemporary dance. After an hour of rehearsals the choreographer informs the class they will have a month to prove themselves and their positions in the dance would be determined by how much progress they make.

After school was finally over for the day Jimin rushes across campus to the bus to head to his part-time job at Jin’s. Kim Seokjin was a fantastic friend who had hired Jimin and his best friend Kim Taehyung to work in his restaurant years ago. Running full speed through the door Jimin sees Taehyung already hard at work taking orders in the restaurants small seating area. Running to the back Jimin changes quickly before clocking in.

“CHIM! How was your first day at the school of snob? Have you decided to start looking down your nose at the rest of us little people? Are you still my Chim Chimmy Chim that I know and love?” Jimin laughs and hugs his best friend tightly.

“Tae you have no idea what I have become now. I shall only drink the most expensive sparkling waters, and of course, I must have caviar with every meal or else I will begin to feel incomplete.” Taehyung stares at Jimin scandalized before bursting into extremely loud and obnoxious laughter. Sighing and shaking his head Jimin leans against the wall.

“The day was great. However, the school culture sucks. I feel like crap I had to stand and watch some kid get bullied and couldn’t even do anything to stop it. Can you believe that a group of guys called the F4 go around and act like such idiots? Just because they are super rich and handsome doesn’t mean they can be dicks. I mean did they earn any of their wealth themselves? No, they are all playing around with their parents money. Wait, pause, Jungkook might be an exception he’s an idol so I guess he does work but the other three have no excuses.” Taehyung looks stunned at Jimin’s sudden outburst. Holding up a hand Taehyung steps forward and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Chim the love of my life. My platonic Soulmate. I hate to say this but, it sounds like you my friend need to grow a pair and stand up to those F4 boys.” Jimin laughs loudly agreeing with Taehyung when Jin opens the door to the kitchen. Shaking his head disapprovingly he simply points towards the full dining room where a line of customers were now standing waiting to be served. Smiling the boys bowed to Jin and ran to serve the customers.

Days pass each smoother than the first. Jimin spends his mornings in class, his lunches cultivating a friendship with BamBam whom he has learned is an exchange student from Thailand. One day the two were eating ice cream walking through the school courtyard talking about music when BamBam suddenly tripped. Concerned for his friend Jimin runs over only to notice a very expensive pair of shoes covered in BamBam’s ice cream.

Jimin quickly scrambles to his feet to apologize only to be faced with Min Yoongi and his three lackeys. Frozen in fear Jimin notices Yoongi does not look happy. Actually Yoongi looks like he is about to explode. Looking up BamBam sees the shock and fear on Jimin’s face and turns apologizing profusely.

“I am so sorry, I will replace your shoes Min-ssi” Yoongi scoffs at BamBam’s proposal.

“Do you make more money than me? Can you afford to replace these shoes? They are handmade one of a kind from Italy.” BamBam looks wide-eyed at Jimin not knowing what to do. Yoongi sees the exchange and smirks.

“If you want to make it up to me. Kneel and lick it off.” Yoongi picks up his foot expecting BamBam to drop to his knees and immediately begin licking the ice cream off his shoe. Jimin stands now shocked and appalled. How could anyone expect someone to do something that degrading? Jimin glances to his friend who seems to be having an eternal struggle on if he should do what Yoongi suggests. Taking a step forward BamBam moves to kneel however, Jimin grabs his shoulder pushing him behind him.

“Hey! He apologized, you don’t have to be such a jerk about it. I mean come one it’s not like BamBam meant to trip and get ice cream all over your shoe. I was an accident.” Yoongi’s face is frozen in shock. How dare someone speak to him like that? Smirking evilly Yoongi takes a step towards Jimin.

“Awe you care about your little friend and don’t want him to be humiliated? So, since you can’t keep your nose to yourself….why don’t you lick it off. Do that and all will be forgiven.” Jimin looks down and the shoe and then back to a stammering BamBam. Leaning down towards the shoe Jimin smiles to himself before snapping back up and smashing his ice cream into Yoongi’s face. Astonished the other three members of the F4 break into hysterical laughter. Turning Jimin grabs BamBam’s hand and pulls him away from the fuming Min Yoongi and the now crying trio behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

The clank of pool balls can be heard throughout the F4 VIP lounge at the school. Jungkook and Namjoon are battling it out while they discuss the _JIMIN_ incident. In the corner of the room, Yoongi sits silently a look of contemplation on his face. Jungkook looks at Yoongi smirking.

“Hyung so what are you going to do about your new little friend?” Looking up Yoongi smiles softly before leaning his chin on his fist.

“Boys, I will deal with this the same way I deal with anything.” The other members of the F4 nod and break into smiles.

“Sounds like life is about to get interesting again boys.” Namjoon high fives Jungkook as they both continue with their game.

The sound and scent of rain fills the BigHit campus. Running through the rain Jimin makes it to his locker and brushes the wet off his jacket. Opening the door he sees a deep red and gold card that simply says _F4_. Amused, he picks up the card and throws it one the floor. A student walking by sees the card and begins screaming.

“Park Jimin the new scholarship student has the Red Card! It’s open season boys and girls!” Students passing in the halls start to cheer and throw trash and food at Jimin. Taken aback Jimin looks around and spots BamBam at the end of the hall. As Jimin opens his mouth to say something BamBam looks at the floor and runs in the opposite direction.

The day continues in the same manner. Food, trash, books anything that can be easily tossed was thrown at Jimin from all directions. However, things came to a head during lunch when a group of guys cornered Jimin and began to throw eggs and flower at him. Looking around Jimin watches as the whole school laughs and records the scene. Up in the VIP section, Jimin sees Yoongi, Namjoon, and Jungkook watching everything with amused looks on their faces. Jimin smirks and flips off the trio.

“This is all you got? I was bullied worse than this when I was five.” Shrugging Jimin pushes past the group of boys and runs for safety to his secret spot on the campus roof. Stepping out into the cool damp air Jimin feels himself shaking letting the reality of his situation sink in. Collapsing to his knees he works to control his breathing. Suddenly he hears a noise behind him. Freezing he turns to see Hoseok sitting on the roof not far from him. Hoseok glances at Jimin and sighs before approaching him. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his handkerchief and hands it to Jimin. Turning without a word Jimin leaves the roof. Jimin stares at the handkerchief in his hand. Maybe Hoseok isn’t as bad as the rest of his friends.

Days turn into a week of constant torment for Jimin. Things begin to get worse when the students realize verbal abuse and throwing trash were not going to phase Jimin. Instead, they broke into his studio smashing his mirrors and spraying homophobic slurs all over his walls. Scared for his safety Jimin stayed quiet and didn’t report the damage to the school afraid he would be forced to pay for the repairs. In order to not fall behind Jimin began to practice in the main dance halls sometimes late into the night.

Because of this rumors started to spread that Jimin was giving out sexual favors for not only his scholarship but also his place as the main performer for the upcoming arts festival. Upon hearing the rumors Jimin had finally had enough.

Storming off Jimin finds himself standing outside the F4 lounge hesitating only momentarily before bursting through the door and locking eyes with Yoongi. Striding up to him Jimin slaps Yoongi hard across the face.

“How dare you spread rumors like that about me? I may be gay, but that doesn’t make me a slut! Hell, I’ve never even had a boyfriend why would I go exchange sexual favors for anything? I knew you were low class but this….is a new low even for you Min Yoongi.” Turning Jimin leaves slamming the door behind him leaving a very stunned F4 in his wake.

Yoongi stares at the door before he breaks out into hysterical laughter. Looking at their leader the other members of the F4 watch has he starts mumbling things like “Why did he want me to know he’s never had a boyfriend?” Jungkook puts his arms around his two hyungs and sighs.

“Guys, I think hyung has finally cracked.” The other two boys look at Jungkook and nod.

Steaming Jimin goes to the locker room to change back into his uniform before heading to his part-time job. He freezes when he hears someone enter and the loud click of the lock sliding into place. Freezing Jimin reaches towards his cell phone when he feels someone grab him from behind and push him to the ground. Struggling against the hold Jimin tries to get away until someone else grabs his legs pinning him down. Jimin begins to scream for help as the boys begin to unbuckle his pants.

“Don’t worry Jimin-ah we promise you will enjoy this. I mean by now you should be a pro.” The boys sneer. Suddenly the boy on top of Jimin goes flying. Looking up through his tears Jimin sees Hoseok standing above him.

“You all have three seconds to leave, or each one of you will be issued a Red Card personally by me.” The boys scramble after each other leaving the room. Sitting up Jimin wipes at the tears rolling down his face. Hoseok reaches over and wraps Jimin in a large towel before leaving the room as well. Jimin looks after him before finally resting his forehead on his knees and crying his heart out.

Stumbling into Jin’s restaurant Jimin can feel his hands shake with both remaining fear and anger. He can’t believe he was almost raped by a bunch of guys because of the F4. Feeling himself shake harder his legs give out from under him and he crashes onto the restaurant floor. Seeing Jimin collapse Taehyung runs towards his friend pulling him into his arms all while yelling for Jin. Panicked Jin comes running out of the kitchen and ushers the two into the back office. Once in the safety of Taehyung’s arms, Jimin begins to cry uncontrollably. Concerned Taehyung just holds his friend and mumbles nonsense to him while he cries himself dry.

Once the sobs stop Jimin leans into his best friends embrace. Jimin looks up at his best friend. He wants to tell Taehyung everything but he doesn’t want to relive it. He doesn’t want to be tainted. Most of all he doesn’t want Taehyung’s bubbly optimistic nature stained by what happened to him. Sighing Jimin closes his eyes and finally decides he needs to tell someone or else the weight of everything was going to eat him alive.

“Tae. This whole Red Card thing has gotten out of control. Yoongi had a team of guys try to rape me in the locker room today.” Taehyung hugged Jimin tighter shocked and appalled at what his friend just told him.

“WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU SERIOUS?” Taehyung shouted. He stood up from Jimin and began to pace the room. Kneeling in front of Jimin he takes his hands.

“Jimin-ah we need to go to the police. They need to be punished for this.” Jimin looks at Taehyung a wave of affection coursing through him. All the years he has known Taehyung he has never once heard him speak this way. He never raises his voice. For some odd reason his reaction gives Jimin courage. The courage to go back to the hell hole and face the F4. Taking a deep breath and mustering up every ounce of happiness Jimin could find he beams at his best friend.

“If Yoongi wants a fight. I guess Park Jimin will have to declare war.” Taehyung’s eyes widen as he shoots a megawatt smile back towards his friend. The two then huddle together and begin to discuss battle strategy.

The next day at school Jimin goes straight to the F4’s VIP room. Slamming the door open Jimin strides to Yoongi punching him as hard as he could. Stunned Yoongi looks up at Jimin standing above him.

“Yoongi I knew you were low class you showed that last time. But this whole Red Card thing is now ridiculous. Sending someone to rape me? Is that how you play this game?” Yoongi’s eyes widen greatly as he pales slightly. He knew that issuing the Red Card would make Jimin get bullied but he never expected anyone would do anything serious to him. He begins to wonder did these kinds of things happen to other people?

“Jimin, I don’t know what you are talking about. I didn’t ask anyone to do that to you. You have to, believe me, I never wanted anything bad to happen to you.” Laughing Jimin steps back running his hands through his hair.

“Yeah and I am the prince of Korea. Call off your stupid Red Card and never come near me again! I never want to deal with you or another one of your stupid F4 again.” Yoongi just nods in agreement as Jimin slams back out of the room.

Yoongi lays on the floor working to decipher everything that just happened. Standing up he straightens his shirt before looking at his friends. Namjoon and Jungkook look away waiting for Yoongi to explode. Hoseok stares at the VIP door with a sad look on his face. The three boys jump when they hear Yoongi scream. Looking over they see Yoongi begin to pull at his hair and pace the room. Yoongi circles the room a few times before turning and pointing at Namjoon.

“Namjoon, I need to use some of your connections. Find the boys who did that to Jimin. Make them disappear.” Namjoon raises an eyebrow at Yoongi’s request. For all the years he has known Yoongi he has never heard him mention Namjoon’s mafia connections. Yoongi always was one to say some lines once crossed can never be undone. Taking a deep breath Namjoon nods before pulling out his phone and making a call. A few moments later he hangs up.

“It will be dealt with by the end of the day.” With that Yoongi nods before sitting in a chair closing his eyes. Rumors quickly began spreading around campus like wildfire. The three boys who had tried to rape Jimin had been expelled and arrested. The school was thrown into utter chaos. To make matters even more confusing a decree was put on the school web page that Jimin’s Red Card was revoked. Scared to offend the F4 the school’s students began to avoid Jimin like the plague.

After the Red Card and arrests, the halls of BigHit became oddly quiet. Every time Jimin would enter a classroom or the cafeteria everyone would stop talking and stare at him. The bright side of the silence was that BamBam returned to Jimin’s life.

“Jimin we haven’t hung out in forever. There is a party tonight at a club you should come.” BamBam exclaims to Jimin. Jimin’s face lights up at the thought of both dancing and hanging out with BamBam.

That night Jimin dresses up in his tightest jeans and favorite lose shirt. BamBam and Jimin wait in the long line to get into the hottest club FOUR. Once inside the boys make their way to the dance floor. Suddenly the club got quiet as the music cut out. Looking over Jimin sees the F4 enter the club immediately being whisked away into a VIP section on the second floor. As soon as they sit the music kicks back one and Jimin finds the closest guy to start dancing with. Glancing up at the VIP section Jimin sees Hoseok leaning in close talking to the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen. Squinting Jimin realizes Hoseok’s not talking to just anyone. He is talking to MoMo the world famous fashion model. Elbowing BamBam Jim points towards the coupe in the VIP area confused. BamBam raises a brow before a small smirk forms on his face.

“I guess you never found out about the school's power couple? Hoseok and Momo have been the _it_ couple at school since we were 14. However, MoMo’s career started taking off two years ago and now they rarely spend time together. She comes back into town a few days every few months and then leaves for Pairs again.” Jimin looks up at the couple snuggled together looking like the perfect couple from a Cosmo ad. Sighing Jimin turns away but BamBam keeps talking about the couple.

“Rumor has it though that every time MoMo leaves Hoseok gets really depressed and violent. Apparently, the last time she left he issued a Red Card to someone who annoyed him. The kid ended up leaving because Hoseok wouldn’t back down.” A chill runs downs Jimin’s spine at the thought of a Red Card. There are times he still has nightmares about what happened to him. Turning around to leave the area Jimin accidentally bumps into someone.

Jimin bows to apologize when the guy, who obviously had too much to drink, grabs Jimin by the collar and pours his beer over Jimin’s head. Pushing Jimin back the guy and his friends begin to laugh at the sight of a now soaked Jimin. BamBam steps in front of Jimin to protect him. The two didn’t realize the commotion had not only caught the interest of those around them but also the entire VIP area. Yoongi stands at the railing looking at the commotion below. Before he can even take a step towards the stairs Hoseok is pushing him out of the way and running towards Jimin. Stepping in front of Jimin Hoseok looks at the groups of boys.

“Fuck off or deal with me.” Hoseok says furious. Standing above the floor Yoongi clenches his fists. Seeing Hoseok protect Jimin makes his blood boil. Grabbing onto the rail Yoongi continues to observe the scene before him. Soon he sees MoMo approach the two and take Jimin’s hand. She pulls him to the back of the club yelling for someone to bring a new set of clothes immediately. After what seems like an eternity Jimin emerges from the back of the club looking like sex on a stick. Yoongi grabs his drink downing it quickly as he sees people flock to Jimin hitting on him. Furious Yoongi throws his glass against the wall satisfied with the sound of the glass shattering.

Enjoying himself Jimin dances on the floor with a group of people before he sees MoMo motioning for him to come up to the VIP area. Smiling he hesitates trying to decide if he should keep his promise to never see the F4 again, or give into talking to MoMo. Sighing he heads towards the stairs. Just because he has an issue with the F4 doesn’t mean he should take it out on MoMo. Smiling he sits down next to hear and they begin to talk about dancing. Jimin is surprised when he finds out his upcoming showcases choreography was done by Hoseok. He begins to ask him all sorts of questions about moves he’s struggling with. Hoseok eventually agrees to help Jimin out with his moves.

Days passed since the incident at the club and Hoseok had been helping Jimin every day with his routine. Oftentimes MoMo would tag along and cheer for the boys. Jimin finds himself falling into a comfortable rhythm with the two. In the middle of one of their rehearsals Hoseok gets a call from Jungkook and runs out leaving Jimin and MoMo alone. Jimin sits next to MoMo smiling feeling happy for the first time in a long time. MoMo glances down at Jimin before speaking.

“I’m leaving tomorrow. I’m going to miss hanging out in the studio with you Jimin.” Jimin looks at MoMo shocked not knowing what to do or say. Taking a deep breath he decides to speak his mind.

“MoMo, I know we have just started to get to know each other. But, can you stay?” MoMo looks at Jimin shoked and Jimin just stares at the floor. “I think you leaving is hurting Hoseok hyung more than he lets on.” MoMo smiles softly.

“Hobie Oppa is like a brother to me. He just likes to throw fits because he no longer has all my attention. When we were kids we were really inseparable. He’s a good guy Jimin, he just doesn’t like to share.” Jimin nods feeling like he shouldn’t have said anything. Standing up he excuses himself to the bathroom. Exiting the room he runs into the last person he needed to see. Hoseok grabs Jimin by the arm pinning him to the wall harshly.

“Who gave you the right to talk about me with anyone? You Park Jimin are no one.” Hoseok sneers venom and anger dripping from his voice. He leans closer to Jimin he laughs sarcastically.

“Just because I’ve been tolerating you and nice doesn’t make us friends.” Hoseok steps back turning away from Jimin. Shaking Jimin looks towards him tears swimming near the surface.

“Hyung, I know we aren’t friends. But, I want to see you happy. If it were me. I would follow the person I love to the ends of the earth.” Gathering his courage Jimin starts to walk towards Hoseok and stands in front of him looking him dead in the eye. “I just wanted you to keep your smile. If I overstepped a boundary too bad. I’m not going to apologize for what I said.” With that Jimin turns and leaves the Arts building as fast as he can.

Jimin begins walking aimlessly not knowing what to do. Before he realizes he’s standing outside Taehyung’s place pounding on the door. When it opens Jimin falls into his best friends arms and begins to cry. Realizing Jimin is in one of his moods Taehyung brings him inside and grabs a bottle of soju. Taehyung watches as his best friend pours shot after shot silently as tears keep rolling down his face. Jimin’s lost in thought he can’t understand why the thought of MoMo leaving is effecting him as much as it is. Knowingly Taehyung wraps an arm around Jimin in quiet support letting his friend just exist at this moment.

Gathering his courage Jimin arrives at the airport to see MoMo off with the boys. They all look around waiting for Hoseok to arrive and say farewell with them but he never comes. MoMo smiles sadly before she has to finally go through security. Moments after MoMo disappears Hoseok comes running towards the group a suitcase in his hand. Seeing Jimin he drops the suitcase and runs towards him pulling him into a hug.

“Jimin-ah thank you. I will always remember what you did.” Pulling back Hoseok kisses Jimin’s forehead before stepping back and looking at his friends. Yoongi who had been watching the whole time has a pissed look on his face at seeing Hoseok and Jimin’s interaction. Hoseok smirks with a knowing look. He walks up to Yoongi and puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Yoongi promise me something.” Yoongi cocks an eyebrow at his friend. “End the war with Jimin. He needs you and he needs the F4’s protection. Don’t let him get hurt.” Taking a deep breath Yoongi looks at Jimin and back towards Hoseok before giving a small nod. Smiling Hoseok takes a last look at his friends before he heads through the gates to chase after his love.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Hoseok had left for Paris to chase after his dream Jimin starts to feel how empty things are without him. Sighing Jimin and BamBam enter the cafeteria and wait for the F4 to show up so they can eat. Soon Jimin starts hearing the screams indicating the boys have arrived. Rolling his eyes Jimin plays with his phone ignoring the group. Suddenly he sees a shadow fall over his phone. Looking up he stares directly into Min Yoongi’s eyes. Cocking an eyebrow Jimin doesn’t let his gaze waver from Yoongi’s. Reaching down Yoongi grabs Jimin’s hand pulling him into the middle of the cafeteria.

“Everyone listen up….Park Jimin is now under the protection of the F4. Anyone who disobeys deals with me. Got it?” All of the students yell yes. Nodding Yoongi drops Jimin’s hand before stepping around him to get food. Shocked Jimin watches Yoongi leave him not knowing what to do. Jimin goes to step towards Yoongi when he feels a hand on his arm. Looking behind him it was BamBam.

Without the fear of being bullied Jimin was ready to start enjoying his time at school without fear. Heading to his studio Jimin turns on some music and begins to dance. So engrossed he didn’t notice when Yoongi came in and sat on the floor. Jimin finished his run through and jumped when he noticed Yoongi sitting on the floor behind him.

“What the hell Yoongi! How long have you been there?” Jimin screams holding his heart. Yoongi smirks at Jimin before standing up and approaching him.

“Sorry to scare you Jimin. I heard from Hoseok you were good at dancing. Now that I’ve seen you I guess you are decent.” Jimin’s eyes widen in surprise. Did Min Yoongi just compliment him? Shaking his head Jimin walks to his bag grabbing his water. Yoongi walks to the stereo system in the corner and shakes his head.

“Jimin-ah your sound system sucks. How can you even think of practicing wit this?” Jimin looks at the system confused. It was easy to use and probably the best system he’s ever worked with.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Yoongi. This is the best system I’ve ever worked with.” Jimin walks over to the system looking for any defects or issues since he turned it on. Looking back at Yoongi he shrugs before pulling his phone off the systems connection. Walking towards his bag Jimin grabbed it and left the room. As he started walking across campus towards the bus stop he saw a shadow fall into step beside him. Looking over he sees it’s Yoongi again.

“Ummmm…why are you following me Yoongi?” Jimin asks flustered. Yoongi shrugs before answering.

“So, I think I have an idea. Your dancing seems to be a little stiff and I honestly think its due to the song. I mean you picked a good song but it could use some tweaking. I could ummm do that for you if you want.” Jimin looks at Yoongi like he has grown three heads.

“Why in the world would you offer to help me? I thought you hated me?” Jimin asks stopping on his way to the bus. Yoongi turns back looking over to Jimin who has stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

“I made a promise that I intend to keep. So, helping you. It’s not a big deal.” Yoongi shrugs before turning away to head back to the school. Jimin steps towards Yoongi before yelling.

“Hyung…..I’d appreciate your help.” Yoongi freezes hearing Jimin call him Hyung. Smiling Yoongi just lifts his hand up in an okay before heading back to school. The next day he brings the re-mixed track to Jimin’s studio and watches in awe as Jimin practices his routine with more passion than before. A few more weeks went by and it became routine for Yoongi to stop by Jimin’s studio and watch him practice before they would walk to the bus together.

Finally, the day of the showcase arrived. Feeling nervous Jimin paces backstage. He knows that this showcase is the start of everything he’s dreamed of. He wishes Hoseok could be here to see how all his hard work had turned into. Taking a deep breath Jimin steps onto stage. Once the music kicks in he lets his body and emotions take over pouring his heart and soul into the dance.

Yoongi sits in the front row speechless as his whole world began to slow down. He had seen the routine countless times in Jimin’s studio. But something about the way he moved with the single spotlight on him made everything around him fade out. The only thing he knew at that moment was how beautiful Park Jimin was. When Jimin starts a complex set of turns he hears students begin to cheer. Looking at them Yoongi starts to fist wanting to pull Jimin off the stage. A new fear entered Yoongi. The fear that someone would take Jimin away from him. To a place he can never find him.  

As soon as the music ended Yoongi sprang from his seat and ran back stage to find Jimin. Seeing him drinking grabbing a bottle of water Yoongi runs to him and pulls into a tight hug. Shocked Jimin’s arms remain at his side. He had gotten to Yoongi being around lately but he had never shown any affection towards him. Holding his breath Jimin tries to remain as still as possible. Quickly Yoongi pulls away and a part of Jimin is sad at the loss of the embrace. Jimin feels his face begin to heat up. Seeing Jimin embarrassed he pokes Jimin in the cheek making Jimin blush even harder. The pair smile to each other before they each head their separate ways.

Three days it had been three days since Yoongi had hugged Jimin at the showcase and the feeling of having Jimin in his arms won’t leave Yoongi’s mind. Looking out the window over his estate Yoongi lets his mind drift off about Jimin. The way his eyes brighten when he’s excited, or the crescent shape they take when he smiles. Yoongi wants to be the source of those smiles. Reaching into his pocket Yoongi pulls out his phone and makes a call.

Jimin is standing at the bus stop when suddenly a sleek looking black car pulls in front of him. Confused Yoongi looks at it before a gentleman steps out and instructs Jimin to get in. Curious Jimin enters the car and sits back as he taken away. A while late he stares in wonder as he pulls in front of the biggest house he has ever seen. However he wasn’t prepared for what was inside. The mansion takes his breath away. The art, the design everything is flawless. He was almost afraid to breathe in case he broke something. Following the butler Jimin walks through a set of double doors and sees someone standing in front of the huge window. Turning from the window Yoongi looks towards Jimin smiling. Jimin smiles shyly at Yoongi before walking further into the room looking around.

“Jimin-ah, this is for you.” Yoongi reaches into his pocket and reaches down to the couch and hands Jimin a large box. Curious Jimin sits the box on a nearby table and opens the lid. Inside is a pair of beautiful white sneakers and a new cell phone. Taking a step closer Yoongi takes Jimin’s hand in his.

“If you choose to be mine Jimin-ah all this and so much more can be yours. I know you want this too. Be mine and you will never have to worry about a thing again.” Jimin takes a step back from Yoongi removing his hand from his. Jimin closes his eyes taking a deep breath. Yoongi was right Jimin does want him. He has been wanting him for a while. But, Jimin wants him for who Yoongi is not for the thing he has. Why would Yoongi ever think feelings could be bought?

“Yoongi hyung. You do know that you can’t buy feelings or happiness right? These feelings need to come from the heart. Without that everything is superficial and as fragile as glass.” Yoongi looks at Jimin hurt and confused. He doesn’t understand he is offering Jimin everything and yet he is being turned down?

“Jimin-ah this is what I have to offer. If you don’t like it then leave now and we will be nothing but strangers.” Jimin’s eyes shoot up at that hurt echoing in them. Nodding Jimin turns to leave. Before he steps from the room he looks back over his should towards Yoongi.

“I’m sorry hyung I really am. I can’t accept what you are willing to give. I want so much more than this.” Yoongi watches the door close behind Jimin before collapsing on the floor. This is the first time in his life that he has ever been rejected. Looking around the room he is left with a choice. Let Jimin go forever, or to settle with what Jimin is willing to give him and be his friend. Taking a breath Yoongi goes back to the window and rests his head against the cool glass. He needs time to make choice.

Days and then weeks pass and Yoongi sees Jimin everywhere he goes. It’s like a constant haunting reminder of what he could have had. Each day that passes it gets harder and harder to stay away especially when he sees that BamBam and Jimin have gotten extremely close. When he begins to hear rumors around campus that the two are dating Yoongi can’t help but to feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.

On the other side of the coin Jimin is doing extremely well with everything. Him and BamBam are now as close as brothers. One day after school BamBam invites Jimin to go back to the same club he first met MoMo all those weeks ago. Jimin is excited for the invite. He hopes that the F4 will be there. He misses Yoongi and to just be in the same place as him and watch him from afar is enough. When the two arrive at the club Jimin looks around looking for the trio but they are no where to be seen. BamBam pulls Jimin to the dance floor and they begin to drink. A few hours into the night BamBam and Jimin start drinking enjoying themselves. While Jimin normally feels only high off the music he also starts to feel a little light headed. So when he sees a pair of pale arms wrap around his waist and start grinding on him he is shocked. Looking over his shoulder he sees a familiar profile behind him. Smiling to himself Jimin is happy to have Yoongi’s arms around his waist.

The two continue to dance and soon Jimin feels the tickle of lips traveling along his neck. He moves his head to the side to give the person more room to kiss him. They leave hickeys on Jimin’s neck as he begins to moan lightly. He then reaches down grabbing Jimin’s hand and leads him out of the club and into a car.

The next morning Jimin wakes up with a pounding headache. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room shocked to not know his surroundings. Lifting the covers Jimin finds himself completely naked. Freaking out Jimin sits up and notices a note on the bedside table. Opening it he sees $100.00 and _I had fun, thanks for last night_. Jimin’s heart breaks. Did he give his virginity to Yoongi while he was drunk and this is how Yoongi repays him? By treating him like a hooker?

Feeling dirty and dejected Jimin drags himself to school only to find photos of himself naked in bed plastered all over the schools walls. Running up to them he pulls one off the wall and stares at it. Beside him in bed was a very attractive man. A very attractive man that was not Yoongi. Someone Jimin had never seen before. Jimin’s blood instantly runs cold. Had he just cheated on Yoongi? Jimin is scared although him and Yoongi aren’t together he knows based on Yoongi’s personality he was not going to handle something like this well.

Freaking out Jimin starts to run around the school pulling down as many of the photos as he can. As he sprints to the cafeteria he finds Yoongi standing by the buffet holding one of the photos in his hand. Jimin runs up to Yoongi and pulls the photo out of his hand.

“Hyung! It’s not what it looks like I promise. I have no idea what happened but I swear, I didn’t do anything. I promise. I like you no one else Yoongi.” Yoongi looks at Jimin with disgust and hatred in his eyes. Yoongi pushes Jimin back away from him.

“I didn’t know you were so easy Jimin. I guess my protection was too good for you.” With fury on his face Yoongi grabs Jimin’s collar pulling the boy closer to him. “Here’s a new Red Card. I know I promised Hoseok I would protect you. But, this voids everything” Shocked and afraid Jimin pulls himself away with tears in his eyes. Tears begin to roll down his face as he reaches towards Yoongi. He just needs Yoongi to listen, to understand. Yoongi smirks and pushes Jimin down onto the floor. Soon students begin to circle the pair clapping and catcalling. The campus seems to spring to life again now that open season has been reinstated on a one Park Jimin.

If Jimin had a hard time surviving the first Red Card the second time was a million times worse. Every moment Jimin kept hoping that Yoongi will step up and put a stop to everything but with each passing day he feels more and more dejected. The silent treatment is really driving Jimin insane. Yoongi’s silence starts to worry even Jungkook and Namjoon. The two had begun to get close to Jimin over the past few weeks and seeing both the boys struggling was difficult but they were not in a position to step in and help either. Walking through campus one day Namjoon sees a group of students huddled together looking very suspicious. Walking closer to the group the two overhear their conversation.

“Okay, here is the plan. Tomorrow after school we will corner Jimin with the bats and rocks and make sure that Jimin will never dance again. Without dance he will lose his scholarship and will need to leave the school.” The group nods and continues discussing what to do in more detail. Shocked and worried Jungkook and Namjoon look at each other. The pair walk away. Namjoon looks off into the distance a moment before speaking.

“Kookie, I think it’s time we get involved. You and I both know Jimin isn’t the type to sleep around. This is a set up if I have ever seen one in my life. Someone wants Jimin gone. I am going to find out why. Are you in?” Namjoon looks over at Jungkook a serious look on his face. Jungkook takes a breath before nodding slightly. Smiling Namjoon takes out his phone and makes a serious of phone calls to his _connections_. After a couple hours Namjoon gets a call and an evil smirk appears on his face.

Namjoon and Jungkook head to a more desolate part of town armed with the photo of Jimin searching the allies for someone until they find him. Seeing their target they approach him. Namjoon pulls the guy up by the collar slamming him into the wall. After an intense interrogating the guy admits that he was paid $5,000 to pretend to have sex with this kid. He doesn’t know who asked him since he never saw their face. All he can provide is the phone number that called him and the bank account the person paid him with. Taking the information Namjoon pulls out his phone again and makes a risky call to his father. Moments later Namjoon hangs up with a satisfied yet deadly expression on his face. The number and account were registered to a one Kunpimook Bhukakul.

“Kookie, isn’t that BamBam kid Jimin’s best friend?” Jungkook looks at Namjoon confused and nods. Namjoon sighs deeply and calls Yoongi. After what feels like an eternity Yoongi finally answers.

“Hyung, I need you to listen very carefully and not get upset. Jungkook and I did some digging. Jimin wasn’t lying that BamBam kid paid someone a lot of money to set up the whole sex scene. That isn’t what is worse. Your Red Card is out of control. We heard a group of students plotting today to beat Jimin until he can’t dance anymore.” Namjoon pauses and takes a breath waiting for Yoongi to respond. When he doesn’t he continues. “Hyung, unless you do something quickly Jimin is going to be seriously hurt.” When the line goes dead Namjoon lowers the phone shaking his head. He just hopes that Yoongi makes the right choice.

Yoongi stands at his window seriously pissed. When he heard Namjoon explain about Jimin being set up he felt like a jerk. He had been thinking for the past few days about how off the whole situation felt. It really came down to trust. He doesn’t trust Jimin to love him. But, the thought of Jimin getting hurt. Especially so hurt he can’t dance anymore. The mere thought leaves Yoongi breathless. Looking over at the clock Yoongi begins to panic. There is only 15 minutes until the end of the school day. It takes at last twice that to get to the campus. He hopes he can get there in time to save Jimin.

Exhausted from a long day of practice Jimin leaves the arts building. Ever since Yoongi had stopped talking to him and issued the new Red Card Jimin has become obsessed with dancing. It’s the only thing he has left now. Hoseok is gone. Yoongi is gone. He is all alone to drown in his misery. The moment he steps outside he takes a deep breath looking up at the sky when he feels a sharp pain on the back of his head. The force of the blow sends Jimin to his knees. Soon Jimin is surrounded by students kicking him and throwing rocks. Tears begin to stream down Jimin’s face as he closes his eyes. I his mind all he sees is Yoongi’s smiling face from the showcase. Why couldn’t Yoongi trust him? Yoongi’s smile is so precious why would he jeopardize that? Shaking in fear Jimin cries quietly as the abuse continues. Suddenly Jimin hears students start to scream and a pair of arms are pulling him off the ground and against a chest. Opening his eyes Jimin sees Yoongi holding him tightly rocking them back and forth. Breaking down in a fresh bout of tears Jimin looks up into Yoongi’s eyes.

“Hyung, I swear I didn’t do it. Please believe me I didn’t do it.” Crying hard Jimin shakes in Yoongi’s arms pleading for Yoongi to believe him. Shook to the core Yoongi pulls Jimin closer. Leaning down Yoongi kisses Jimin’s forehead tears threating to fall from his own eyes.

“Shut up Jimin-ah. Please just shut up.” Yoongi gathers himself and picks Jimin up. Carrying the boy back to his car he orders his driver to take them home. The entire ride home Yoongi holds Jimin in his lap kissing his hair occasionally. Once the pair arrive at Yoongi’s Jimin is carried to Yoongi’s room. Yoongi sets him gently on the bed and starts to meticulously clean each of Jimin’s injuries. Once Yoongi had finished bandaging the last one he looks up to Jimin only to find him sleeping. Leaning over Yoongi kisses Jimin’s forehead. Jimin’s whole body is covered in cuts and bruises that leave Yoongi shaken. He knows that Jimin is innocent and to see this much damage done to him is painful. Brushing the hair from Jimin’s forehead Yoongi turns and leaves the room to seek out Namjoon and Jungkook.

Entering his sitting room he sees the pair drinking tea with BamBam kneeling at their feet. Keeping his face cold and emotionless Yoongi walks towards the group before kneeling in front of BamBam. Staring at the boy for a few seconds Yoongi feels all the emotions he’s been hiding roll up on him. Anger, hurt, betrayal, confusion and jealousy. Not knowing how to process them he bursts punching BamBam hard. BamBam hits the floor spitting blood onto the floor.

“Why would you do something like this? Why in the hell would you set up your best friend?” Yoongi screams at BamBam. Sitting up BamBam wipes the blood off his lips before laughing wickedly.

“Why not? He had something I wanted so of course I had to get rid of him.” BamBam stands walking towards Yoongi running a finger down his chest. “I have been trying to get your attention for years Yoongi-ah. If it means I had to use Jimin to get it so be it. He was an easy target.” Furious Yoongi screams pushing BamBam away from him before pacing the room. After a few moments he turns back towards BamBam.

“I’m giving you two choices. Get issued a Red Card. Of course I don’t mean a normal Red Card. A no hold bar anything goes Red Card. Or, you can choose to leave the school immediately. If you do this never show your face to me or Jimin again. If either of us see you then I will spare nothing to destroy you.” BamBam pales at these options. A no hold bar Red Card could lead to his death. The look on Yoongi’s face is enough to make a grown man piss their pants. He takes a moment to think before agreeing to leave.

After BamBam leaves Yoongi nods to his friends and heads back to his bedroom. Walking in he sees Jimin still asleep. Sitting down next to him Yoongi runs his fingers through Jimin’s soft hair. Jimin stirs slightly reaching up to hold Yoongi’s hand. Nuzzling his face into Yoongi’s hand Jimin hums content. His eyes open slightly and he smiles towards Yoongi.

“Yoongi thank you. Thank you for believing in me.” Jimin sighs before rolling over and falling back to sleep. Yoongi’s face breaks into a gummy smile and he watches Jimin sleep for hours content to have him by his side once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. A lot happens in this chapter. We get the birth of a love triangle. Taekook begins.

­­­­­­­­The next day at school is suspiciously quiet. When lunch comes Jimin is eating in the corner of the cafeteria when he feels himself being grabbed. Looking up he has enough time to register it’s Yoongi before he is dragged away to the F4’s VIP area. Yoongi gathers the other members of the F4 to join him at the railing. Looking at his friends and then down at Jimin Yoongi clears his throat.

“Everyone I, Yoongi, leader of the F4, have an important announcement.” The entire cafeteria goes silent. Everyone’ attention drawn to the four boys standing above them. “From today on Park Jimin is my boyfriend and belongs to him. If anyone even looks at him the wrong way. You will deal with me directly. Is this understood?” Tension hangs in the air before a thunderous “Yes Sir” rings out through the student body. Pleased with himself Yoongi smirks and leans on the railing. Namjoon and Jungkook look at each other stunned before congratulating the couple. Jimin, on the other hand, is frozen in place not knowing what just happened. When he finally recovers he looks at Yoongi trying to express his confusion. When did he ever agree to date Yoongi? Smiling Yoongi wraps his arms around Jimin waist pulling him close and placing a soft kiss on the side of Jimin’s head. Jimin blushes and buries his face into Yoongi’s chest.

Below the general student body is in chaos still avidly watching the scene progressing about them. Amidst the confusion and chaos below a single person, clapping can be heard. The room goes silent again and the four boys in the VIP area turn to see where the sound is coming from. The sound of footsteps echoes through the space as the steps approach the VIP area. Jimin’s eyes widen and Yoongi breaks into a grin when they see who it is. He’s back is all Jimin can think. Jung Hoseok is back.

“Yoongi-ah who said you could take my Chim away? Maybe I wanted him.” Yoongi laughs loudly at his best friend pulling Jimin closer giving Hoseok a rare fully gummy smile. Jimin stares at Hoseok stunned again for the second time today. Why is he back? What happened to MoMo? Looking up at Yoongi and then back towards Hoseok Jimin feels guilty for everything that happened with Yoongi while Hoseok was gone. Did he really ever have feelings for Hoseok? Or has his heart belonged to Yoongi the whole time? Frustrated Jimin screams internally not knowing what to do. Everyone sits down and begins to chat happily like no time had passed since they saw each other.

After the lunch hour had passed Jimin heads to the school roof to get some fresh air. He hadn’t been up there since Hoseok had left for Paris. This space was filled with so many memories the two shared together. When he stepped into the fresh air he sees Hoseok leaning against the railing looking out over the wide campus. Jimin approaches Hoseok slowly admiring how beautiful the campus looks from this height. The pair stays quiet for a long time before Hoseok sighs and looks over at Jimin sadly.

“Did you and Yoongi rally start dating? Or was everything a joke?” Jimin clenches his hands together studying how his fingers interlace together before replying.

“I don’t know if we are dating yet or not. I’ll be honest I’m very confused on how I feel towards him. Yoongi has done a lot for me the past few months. While things haven’t been easy he has always been there for me in his own way.” Hoseok looks back towards the campus nodding his face remaining stoic. After another long pause, Hoseok grabs Jimin’s shoulders turning the boy to face him.

“So, is it to late for me then?” Hoseok says with sincerity dripping from his words. “Can’t you give me a chance?” Jimin’s eyes widen not sure what to do. His heart begins to beat fast and he feels the color drain from his face. He opens his mouth to say something but is distracted when he sees Hoseok smirk.

“Or, maybe we can date in secret. What Yoongi doesn’t know won’t hurt him right?” Jimin really begins to panic. Wild thoughts running through his head. What the hell is Hoseok talking about right now? He should leave Yoongi? Date Hoseok is secret? His eyes start to dart wildly. Hoseok bursts into laughter stepping away from Jimin.

“Yah Chim calm down. I am just kidding don’t look so serious.” Shaking his head Hoseok reaches over and ruffles Jimin’s hair before leaving the roof. Jimin feels his legs give out beneath him and he sighs looking up at the sky. After a while, he gathers himself back up and heads off to his next class.

That night Jimin is in bed thinking over everything that had happened the past few months when his phone began to right. Reaching over Jimin’s eyes shoot up when he realizes it is Yoongi. Hesitating slightly Jimin takes a deep breath before answering the phone. Before he can even speak Yoongi begins to ramble panicked.

“Jimin you need to come quick. Hoseok has been in an accident we need you here. He doesn’t have much time left. I will text you the address.” Without letting Jimin say a word he hangs up. Confused and worried Jimin jumps from the bed and grabs his shoes and wallet running out of his apartment. After what feels like an eternity he hails a cab and rushes towards the location Yoongi sent him. Jimin’s mind begins to race with so many scenarios of what could have happened. Was this accident all his fault? Was Hoseok injured because he didn’t give Hoseok an answer about dating him? Or, did he and Yoongi fight and that is how he got hurt? Fidgeting Jimin watches the lights pass by him as he stares blankly into the night. When the driver arrives at the destination Jimin pays him and takes off sprinting worry clear on his face. When he turns the corner he sees all four members of the F4 standing outside of the building with Taehyung. Jimin stops in his tracks super confused. He approaches the group slowly looking between Yoongi and Hoseok inspecting the pair for any damage. Before he can speak though Jimin finds himself crushed in one of Taehyung’s bear hugs.

“Chim Chim. My Chim guess what! We are going on vacation!” Taehyung screams. Jimin pulls his best friend back confused. Jimin looks towards Yoongi who begins to chuckle. Stepping away from the group Yoongi goes to Jimin and grabs his hand dragging him onto the private jet.

“What do you mean we are going on vacation? I didn’t pack anything.” Jimin starts to panic looking around trying to find a way to escape. Taehyung laughs at his best friends antics before sitting on his lap.

“Don’t worry Chim. Jungkook-ssi called me earlier today. I snuck into your apartment while you were working and packed for you.” Jimin sighs knowing that between Taehyung and Yoongi there was no way he was escaping. He might as well give in at this point. Pushing Taehyung off him Jimin looks out the window getting lost in his thoughts. Maybe this trip is a good thing? It might give him a chance to figure out his feelings between Yoongi and Hoseok away from the pressures of school. Hours pass until Yoongi announces they have arrived at BigHit’s private island.

The group exits the plane and move towards a group of beautiful cabins built on the beach. Each of them is easily triple the size of Jimin’s apartment. Taking his key Jimin steps inside taken aback by how cozy yet massive the cabin feels. Wandering from room to room Jimin smiles before curling up on the couch closing his eyes. As he began to drift off to sleep he hears a loud banging on his door making him jump. Worried he runs to the door only to be faced with a wild Taehyung. Shaking his head Jimin laughs before the two take off to explore the island together. As dusk starts to fall the pair come across a fortune teller. Taehyung takes one look at the sign before pulling Jimin inside. They sit down in front of the middle age woman their eyes filled with curiosity. The fortune teller looks at the boys fondly before speaking.

“Hello, gentlemen. Which of you has a question that is ailing your minds? I feel one of you is in great stress.” Jimin blushes looking down at his lap unsure of what to say. Should he tell this stranger about his problem? He hasn’t even told Taehyung about it. Taking a deep breath and a leap of faith Jimin looks up.

“I need clarity about my feelings. I think I’m in love with two people. I have no idea who to choose.” The fortune teller smiles slightly before nodding her head in understanding. Picking up her Tarot cards she begins to lay the cards in an intricate pattern. She starts to turn them over quietly. Her eyes conflicted as she looks over the cards before her. She looks up to Jimin concerned.

“My dear, you have a very difficult road ahead of you. You are destined to love two people. One is your soulmate. The other your Lifemate.” Taehyung smiles broadly clapping and hopping up and down in his chair.

“Chim that’s good news. You are going to end up with your soulmate. You are so lucky.” Jimin smiles at his best friend happy that it could be the case. The fortune teller holds up her hand to make the boys stop.

“I think you misunderstood. This poor child isn’t destined to be with his soulmate. However, his soulmate will always be part of his life. Thus, his feelings will always be conflicted. I can tell you that you have already met him. Just as you have already met your Lifemate. He is the one you will marry and be with.” Jimin looks down at the cards. Why did this information make him feel even more confused than before? So he has already met both his Soulmate and his Lifemate? He is destined to love two people? But who is who? Is Yoongi the soulmate or is Hoseok? Pulling at his hair Jimin sighs deeper. Why does it feel like no matter what happens someone is going to get hurt in the end? Feeling dejected Jimin heads back to his cabin and sleeps.

The next morning the group decides to go to the beach to spend some time together in the sun. Taehyung pulls out his camera deciding to take a walk and snap some photos. His mind keeps traveling back to the conversation he and Jimin had with the fortune teller last night. Taehyung realizes how hurt he is knowing Jimin has been keeping things from him. Up until now, they have always told each other everything. Sighing Taehyung kneels down to frame a photo when a shadow falls over him. Looking up Taehyung is surprised to see Jungkook looking down at him. Deciding to ignore him Taehyung stands and walks towards a paddle boat in order to escape. Smirking to himself Jungkook follows Taehyung and pushes the boat into the bay before getting in beside him.

“So Taehyung, what has you thinking so hard? I can almost hear your gears turning from here.” Taehyung just sighs and looks out over the ocean for a long while before speaking.

“Yah! You do realize I’m older than you right? Why don’t you at least call me hyung?” Jungkook laughs loudly. He knows he will never call Taehyung hyung but Taehyung doesn’t need to know that. Rolling his eyes Taehyung takes a photo of the horizon before speaking.

“I was thinking about the beauty of soulmates. The thought that in this lifetime we are destined to have one person who loves us unconditionally. It is something I have always yearned for.” Jungkook looks out at the horizon his eyes stone cold.

“Soulmates? There is no such thing. Do you actually believe in such childish fairytales Taehyung?” Taehyung’s eyes whip towards Jungkook hurt echoing slightly in them.

“Of course I do. This is something a playboy like you could never understand. But, there is such a thing as true love.” Jungkook smirks before locking eyes with Taehyung.

“So have you met him? The man of your destiny?” Taehyung blushes and looks away from Jungkook. Gulping he takes a deep breath before replying.

“Not yet. But, when I do…I’m never letting him go. Because if you do. You will regret it for the rest of your life.” Jungkook shakes his head not believing a word that Taehyung just said. This whole conversation is filled with childish fantasy. Smirking Jungkook decides to tease the older boy a bit.

“I bet he will be a bad boy. I understand people like you quite well Tae. You are the type drawn to the bad ones. The more of a playboy the better in your opinion.” Taking a deep breath Jungkook pauses a moment before he continues. “I hope that Jimin has more rationality that you. I hope he doesn’t believe that Yoongi is his soulmate. That will only set the pair of them up to being hurt.” At this point the boat had gotten close to the shore. Without a second thought, Taehyung gets off the boat and heads to the beach angry. Chuckling Jungkook chases after Taehyung grabbing his arm to make the older face him again. Furious Taehyung looks Jungkook in the eye.

“Why shouldn’t Jimin fall for Yoongi? Is it because they are from two different worlds? So, you say that Chim shouldn’t even bother? Is Yoongi too good for him that Chim shouldn’t even bother? Is Chim just a toy for Yoongi to play with and toss aside when you are bored?” Jungkook steps back shocked at Taehyung’s sudden outburst.

“Hey Tae calm down. It’s scary when someone as cute as you gets this upset.” Taehyung doesn’t calm down instead he gets even angrier and pushes Jungkook.

“You think that if you make some smug greater than thou expression with that pretty face of yours everyone is going to fall at your feet don’t you? Well, let me give you a reality check Jungkook-ah. If you are looking for someone to fall at your feet. You have come to the wrong place. I am going to pretend we never had this conversation. I don’t give two fucks about you or your pretty face.” Taehyung storms off flicking Jungkook off as he leaves. Jungkook stands watching him walk away shaken to the core.

Further down the beach Jimin and Yoongi walk together in the surf. Yoongi looks over towards Jimin and grabs his hand. Jimin glances towards Yoongi before looking down a blush staining his cheeks. His mind races in confusion not knowing how he is supposed to act. His relationship with Yoongi has changed so much over the past few months. Even though he is drawn to Yoongi, Jimin knows he is not over Hoseok. However, since Yoongi saved him from the mob Jimin has felt a strong unbreakable towards the older boy. The pair continues to walk along the beach exchanging laughs and small talk as the sun sets in a burst of color before them. However, as the sun sets they don’t see the figure standing on the deck of a cabin observing them seriously.

Turning away from the pair on the beach Hoseok leans against the rail of his cabin. Looking up at the sky Hoseok lets his heartbreak radiate for a moment through him. The feeling of jealousy coursing through his veins when he thinks of Jimin and Yoongi together. He had known the moment he landed in Paris all those months ago he was making a mistake. He didn’t love MoMo anymore. Not the same way he was loving Jimin. However, he stuck with his decision. Now he not only lost MoMo but now he has lost Jimin. Glancing back towards the pair Hoseok tries to think of a way to get Jimin back without hurting Yoongi in the process.

Night falls over the island as Jimin tosses and turns in his bed trying his best to clear his head. Giving up on sleep he heads towards the beach for a walk in the crisp air. The stars and moon reflect beautifully over the ocean as he approaches. When he finally steps into the soft sand he sees Hoseok sitting alone looking quietly at the water. Jimin smiles softly to himself before approaching Hoseok and sitting down. Silence weighs on the pair like a heavy blanket for a long while before Hoseok finally speaks turning towards Jimin.

“What if I told you my decision to go to Paris was a mistake? That by going I lost something very special?” Jimin looks at Hoseok confused trying to process this new hypothetical situation. If what Hoseok is saying it makes it sound like he regrets following MoMo. Did something happen between them in the months Hoseok was gone? Shrugging his shoulders Jimin replies.

“I would have to tell you that it’s never too late to fix things. Just follow your heart hyung. No matter what it should lead you in the right direction.” Hoseok raises his hand to Jimin’s cheek cupping it softly before leaning in. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Jimin’s heart begins to race as Hoseok gets closer.

“Chim? Do you really mean that? You want me to follow my heart, regardless of the consequences?” Jimin raises his eyes locking them with Hoseok’s. He sees beauty, grace, and most of all passion in them. Blushing Jimin nods slightly. Hoseok smiles at the action before closing the distance and laying his lips softly over Jimin’s. The moment their lips touch Jimin freezes his blood running cold. After a moment Jimin squeals and moves back confused. At that moment a shadow falls over the pair. Looking up Jimin locks eyes with Yoongi. Scared Jimin sits frozen again with his mouth wide open.

Hoseok stands up and steps towards Yoongi putting himself between his friend and Jimin. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can utter a single word Yoongi punches Hoseok. Reaching up Hoseok smirks as he whips the blood from the corner of his mouth. Jimin shakily stands and walks towards Yoongi his arms outstretched to embrace him. Yoongi steps away from Jimin’s touch a look of hurt on his face.

“I can’t believe I actually thought we would be something.” Shaking his head Yoongi turns away for a moment before turning back to Jimin. “Is that what you want Chim? To break me? I guess congrats are in order. You got your wish.” With that Yoongi turns and heads to his cabin. The sound of his slamming door echoes along the quiet beach.

Jimin’s breath begins to hitch and he starts to cry. Fat tears rolling down his face as he feels his heart shatter into a million pieces. When Hoseok had left for Paris it had been difficult. But, that was nothing compared to Yoongi leaving Jimin. Shaking and sobbing Jimin feels himself being pulled into Hoseok’s arms as he cries himself dry.

The next morning Jimin drags himself to breakfast his eyes red and bloodshot from crying. He hopes he can talk to Yoongi. Just for a moment and work things out. He can’t go back to Seoul like this. He wouldn’t be able to survive it. When he enters the cafeteria he doesn’t see Yoongi. Sitting at the table he overhears Jungkook and Namjoon talking about the last minute flight Yoongi took this morning. Upon hearing those words Jimin breaks into a fresh bout of tears. During the flight back to Korea Taehyung sits next to Jimin holding his hand as he lets his friend think about everything that had happened while they were on the island. Neither bots trips had gone according to plan. Jimin’s love triangle and Taehyung’s conversation with Jungkook play in the boy's heads over and over.

Once the plane lands Jimin rushes to school looking everywhere for Yoongi. He just needed five minutes. Five minutes to make Yoongi understand he loved him. Five minutes to get on his knees and beg, beg for forgiveness. Beg for Yoongi to trust him. But Jimin couldn’t find Yoongi anywhere. Filled with regret and resignation Jimin heads to his locker. When he opens the door it’s like his worst nightmare has become reality. Hanging from his locker is a brand new Red Card. Jimin’s knees give out and he collapses on the floor shaking and sobbing. When he finally gains control of himself he rushes from the school and goes to find Taehyung. For now, he needs to escape from everything. He needs a moment to let reality sink in. He’s alone again and Yoongi hates him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days at school are pure hell. In the past when Jimin was issued Red Cards he did everything in his power to fight back against everything. This time though Jimin doesn’t bother fighting. He takes everything in. It’s his punishment. It’s his fault that Yoongi left. He deserves it. Each day is living hell without Yoongi. He misses everything, his scent, his touch, his love. He can’t take it anymore. He just wants everything to end.

Exhausted from school and work Taehyung sits on his couch trying to get the energy to unpack his bags. Memories from his conversation with Jungkook keep playing in his mind driving him crazy. Sighing Taehyung closes his eyes hoping for a moment of clarity. He jumps when he hears his doorbell ringing. Grumbling Taehyung gets off the couch and opens the door and is shocked to find Jimin pale with dried tears on his cheeks. His hair is in disarray and he looks like he’s been through a war. Shaken he pulls his best friend into the apartment and leads him to the couch. Jimin sits down and curls into himself resting his chin on his knees shaking. Worried Taehyung kneels in front of him.

“Chim, what’s wrong? Please tell me.” Jimin stays quiet for a long time staring into the distance looking lost and broken. After a long while, Jimin finally speaks so quietly that Taehyung has to lean in to hear.

“Yoongi left me. It’s all my fault Tae. He left me. I’m all alone now.” Taehyung laughs. He has observed Yoongi the entire trip. He would never just leave Jimin. Something must have happened.

“Chim, what do you mean he left you?” Shaking with a new bout of tears Jimin breaks down telling Taehyung everything that had happened the last night. From Hoseok and him talking on the beach to Yoongi finding them kissing. Taehyung is taken aback. He knows Jimin. Jimin would never cheat on Yoongi. Yeah, he may have been questioning things in their relationship. But, overall Jimin was happy with Yoongi. Taehyung holds his best friend as he cries himself to sleep. Laying the boy down he covers him with a blanket before grabbing Jimin’s cell phone. Looking through the contacts Taehyung scrolls through them until he sees a name. Hesitating slightly he presses call. The phone rings and rings and when Taehyung is about to give up the call connects.

“Jimin? Why are you calling me?” The voice answers concerned and confused. Taehyung clears his throat before speaking.

“Jungkook-ssi, it’s me Taehyung. I don’t know how much you know. But, something happened between Jimin and Yoongi.” Taehyung pauses for a moment before continuing. “I’m really worried about them. Can we please meet up somewhere and talk?” Jungkook just grunts. The two talk for a  couple of moments before agreeing to meet at Jin’s in an hour.

Taehyung arrives to the restaurant and walks to the back corner sitting at a quiet table waiting. A few minutes later Jungkook enters the restaurant his face covered with a mask. The boy looks around before he spots Taehyung. Sitting down Jungkook takes off his face.

“Tell me everything, from the beginning and don’t leave out a detail.” Closing his eyes Taehyung begins to speak telling Jungkook everything Jimin had just confessed to him including the new Red Card. Once Jungkook hears about the Red Card his eyes widen for a moment before looking down at his hands. Shaking his head Jungkook speaks.

“Yoongi hyung isn’t good with processing feelings. Whenever he is confused or lost he stoops to games to solve problems.” Jungkook pauses for a moment trying to decide how to proceed. “I can’t promise that Jimin won’t get hurt by this new Red Card. However, I can promise Namjoon and I will protect him as much as we can. Even with our protection though, there is a line that even the F4 can’t cross.” Taehyung looks up at Jungkook with understanding in his gaze. He smiles to himself softly.

“That is all I ask for Jungkook-ssi. Please protect him the best you can. Jimin hasn’t had an easy life. His dreams are all he has left. I can’t watch them be taken away too.” Jungkook looks at Taehyung concerned with how sad he sounds in talking about Jimin’s past. He wants to ask more but, it’s not his place. Taehyung looks out the window by him as he tries to put his emotions back into check. Jungkook smirks a bit before leaning closer to Taehyung.

“So, Taehyung. How is the search for your soulmate going?” Taehyung’s head whips to Jungkook a big box smile spreading across his face and joy lighting his eyes. Jungkook is taken aback by the sudden change in Taehyung’s expression. He was not expecting this reaction.

“It’s going great actually Jungkook. I met the most amazing guy when we got back from our trip. He is everything I’ve ever wanted. He’s so sweet and kind and treats me like a prince.” Jungkook smiles tightly a pang of jealousy creeping into the pit of his stomach. Biting his tongue Jungkook pushes the feeling down. Looking at Taehyung with slightly concern Jungkook reaches out a hand towards him.

“Taehyung-ah he isn’t pressuring you into anything right? Do I need to talk to him?” Taehyung laughs loudly pushing Jungkook’s hand back. Leaning back Taehyung looks straight at Jungkook suddenly becoming serious.

“Jungkook-ah! First, I’m older than you and can take care of myself. Second, while I appreciate your concern. I really don’t think we are close enough for you to worry about my love life.” Jungkook’s smile falls a bit when he hears that. It hurts that he and Taehyung aren’t close like that. He wants to get closer to him. Something about the older boy keeps drawing him in. However, their last conversation didn’t end well. Jungkook is about to speak again when Taehyung looks at his watch.

“I need to go, I’ve left Jimin alone too long.” Reaching down Taehyung pulls out a pen writing something on a napkin and handing it to Jungkook. “Here is my number, call me if you hear anything about Yoongi.” With that Taehyung leaves quickly.

Jungkook enters his apartment and walks to his large windows overlooking a breathtaking view of the city. He loves this view it makes him feel calm. He has spent hours looking out at the lights of the world around him. He often daydreams on what it would be like to be one of those lights as a normal person and not an idol. Someone who can have a real relationship with someone who loves him for him not because he’s famous. Closing his eyes images of Taehyung pop into his head. Ever since meeting him Taehyung has been on his mind more then Jungkook would like to admit. Jungkook doesn’t do crushes. They aren’t supposed to be something in his life. He swore when he signed his contract to give up on love. It is a distraction that gets in the way of the dream. He chose his path, now he just needs to keep following it. Pulling out his phone he unlocks and looking at his background. A picture of Taehyung smiling while looking at the ocean. Leaning his head on the cool glass Jungkook knows he is losing. He is falling for Taehyung.

Taehyung opens his apartment door to find Jimin in the same position he left him. Smiling softly Taehyung climbs onto the couch pulling Jimin close to him. Taehyung closes his eyes his heartbreaking for his friend. They have always been like this. When one of them is going through a tough time cuddling each other always made it better. Taehyung looks at his best friends now calm face. He sees the dark circles and the weight he’s losing. He can't imagine what Jimin is going through. Taehyung was going to tell Jimin about his boyfriend but, with everything now he’s going to keep it a secret. Closing his eyes Taehyung blushes when he thinks about how worried Jungkook was with his relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

Under the pressure of the constant torture and loneliness, Jimin starts to punish himself even more. He looks into the mirror seeing a monster. If he looked better than Yoongi would come back. So he started severely restricting his calorie intake, only eating a few hundred calories a day. He pours all of his angst and pain into his dance doubling his efforts in the studio. He begins losing weight rapidly. Each moment without Yoongi is a constant stab in Jimin’s heart.

Standing outside Jimin’s studio Hoseok looks at the boy concerned. In just a week he swears Jimin’s lost ten pounds. If he looks closely he swears he can count his ribs. Hoseok has been trying his best to cheer Jimin up. He has been taking him out every day to get his mind off of everything. Nothing seems to work though. Jimin’s eyes remain vacant and expressionless. It’s like without Yoongi, Jimin is just a shell of himself. Like he will never be whole again. Feeling guilty Hoseok turns from Jimin’s studio to go to his own.

A few days later Jimin is running through the halls trying to find somewhere to hide. The bullies are chasing after him and he just wants a break. Just five minutes to rest before facing them. Turning a corner he finds himself in a giant room he’s never seen before. In the center, a lone figure stands with a sword in hand. Looking around Jimin realizes he is in a fencing training room. Scared Jimin tries to back out of the room quietly. However, he trips and falls. The person in the room turns and walks towards Jimin standing over him. Reaching up the stranger pulls off his helmet and looks down at him.

“Hey, I’m Jackson. I have seen you around. Jimin right? The one the whole school is after.” Jimin freezes fear running through his veins. Jimin curls into a ball shaking waiting for the blows to start. Shocked Jackson kneels beside the boy. Brushing the hair off of Jimin’s face Jackson speaks softly.

“Don’t worry Jimin-ah. I’m not going to hurt you. I am a transfer student from Hong Kong. I couldn’t give two craps about that stupid Red Card shit. I will protect you.” Jimin looks up at Jackson hope in his eyes. A hope he hasn’t allowed himself to feel since Yoongi left. The hope that things might be okay. He has been wanting to go to the F4 for help but since the trip, he has been avoiding them afraid they would take Yoongi’s side and bully him too.

Two weeks have passed and Yoongi still refuses to come to school or answer any of his friend's calls. Jungkook and Namjoon have both watches concerned at how Jimin is fading in front of their eyes. Every time they have tried to approach him he runs away a look of fear and dejection in his eyes. Guilt eats at the boys at how scared and alone Jimin feels. So when they look down into the cafeteria and see Jimin enter with a strange boy they both are shocked. They haven’t seen Jimin during lunch since Yoongi left. They watch as the couple goes and gets food before sitting at a table.

Jimin looks down at his small salad picking at it. Jackson looks at the meal confused. How can someone survive on rabbit food? Looking up he sees Jimin eyeing the food as if it was evil. Shaking his head Jackson reaches to his own plate placing a large roll beside Jimin.

“Dude, you are a dancer. If you don’t eat more you are going to end up in the hospital.” Jimin looks down at the roll scared. He knows if he eats that he’s going to have to throw up. That one roll was a whole day’s worth of calories. Looking up at Jackson he tries to keep a natural expression Jimin takes a small bite.

The longer Yoongi is absent the more Jimin withdraws himself from everything. More often than not, if he is with someone it is with Jackson. Each time Jimin is with Jackson the trio feel Jackson shooting daggers their way. Deciding enough was enough Jungkook finds himself standing outside Jin’s. Pushing his way into the restaurant Jungkook looks around for Taehyung. Walking up to him Jungkook grabs Taehyung’s wrist pulling him into the back. Stunned Taehyung steps back from Jungkook pulling his arm away.

“So? What happened for you to grace me with your company?” Jungkook chuckles at Taehyung’s sarcasm. Taking a breath Jungkook gets serious sitting down on a chair in the office.

“I’m worried about Jimin. He’s cut himself off from us. He is hanging out with this new guy who isn’t good for him. Jimin’s not eating and I don’t know how much longer he can hold on.” Taehyung sighs. He knows Jimin so well by now. Jimin is in full fledge self-punishment mode. It’s time that Taehyung ask for help in helping Jimin.

“Jimin is punishing himself for Yoongi leaving. I don’t think Jimin realized how deep his feelings for Yoongi were until he left.” Taehyung takes a breath controlling his emotions. “He is refusing to eat and when he does he throws it all up. He doesn’t sleep instead he just sits at the window all night looking out at the night sky like a zombie. As for Jackson, Jimin confessed to me a while ago he is using him as a buffer between the Red Card and himself.” Jungkook looks down. He hadn’t realized how bad things had really gotten for Jimin. He feels guilty for not noticing what was going on and stepping in sooner.

“While I know how Yoongi thinks. I can agree this time the Red Card was uncalled for. Yoongi needs to learn to work things out instead of pulling these stunts. I hope he comes back soon.” Taehyung looks at Jungkook softly.

“You know you are not as bad as I thought you would be. You really do care about your friends.” Jungkook laughs ironically. He has been wanting to show Taehyung his good side. He never thought that it would take his friend's self-destruction to have Taehyung realize it. Smirking Jungkook locks eyes with Taehyung.

“Are you falling for me Tae? While I have my moments of good. I am not a good guy Tae.” Taehyung smiles at Jungkook before leaning in. With his face a few inches from Jungkook.

“Maybe not all good guys want a good boy. Maybe, some of us like them bad.” Taehyung bites his lip looking up at Jungkook. Jungkook looks at Taehyung darkly lust spiking in his eyes for a moment before he pulls himself back. Shaking his head Jungkook stands to leave the room. Looking back at Taehyung once more Jungkook smirks before leaving.

The guilt is eating at Hoseok has been making him sick. He beats himself up for falling into his jealousy. He has realized the lives of his two closest friends and now, he has no idea how to fix things. Between Jimin cutting himself off and Yoongi’s silence Hoseok spends his time in his studio dancing out his frustrations. Every day he tries to call Yoongi to only have the call go to voicemail. Looking in to mirror Hoseok wonders on how he can fix things. First, thing he needs to do though is get Jimin away from Jackson. The boy was bad news. Sighing, Hoseok pulls out his phone to call Yoongi again. Hoseok is surprised when the phone begins to ring and ring. When he goes to hang up the call connects and he can hear Yoongi breathing in the background.

“Yoongi, thank god. We really need to talk. Where are you?” Yoongi sighs. Silence hangs in the room for what feels like an eternity before Yoongi breaks it.

“I have made a decision these past few weeks. If you like Jimin so much I won’t stand in your way. I’m going to leave. The F4 is yours. I’m leaving it all in your hands.” Hoseok goes to speak but the line goes dead. Hoseok looks in the mirror as tears he has been holding back finally breaks free. This isn’t what he wanted. He wants to apologize and bring his best friend back. To tell Yoongi to forgive Jimin since he had nothing to do with the kiss. To let Yoongi know how much Jimin is missing him. How lost he is without him.

Broken Hoseok leaves the building. Stepping into the fresh evening air he looks across the campus when he sees something that makes his blood run cold. He sees Jackson pushing Jimin into a strange car. Not wasting a moment Hoseok runs to his car speeding off after the car. Following at a safe distance Hoseok observes as the car stops in an old warehouse district. He watches as a lifeless Jimin being dragged out of the car by Jackson into the building. Not sure what to do Hoseok drives away heading to Yoongi’s. He knows that his friend will know what to do.

Yoongi stares out the window of his room. After arriving back to his home a few days before he feels some of the emotions he’s been suppressing try to surface. He knew how deep down he had caused his pain by shutting himself off from everyone. However, he was hurt. How could Jimin expect him to just be happy with him and Hoseok being together? Yoongi has always been selfish but Jimin being happy came first. But, he can’t watch his heart be with someone else.

Turning back towards his room he hears his phone ping with a new message. Knowing it was probably Hoseok he grabs his phone to mute it. Looking at his screen his blood runs cold. He sees a picture of Jimin tied to a chair a bruise forming on his face. Scrolling down he reads the message. _Come Now! Come Alone! Or Jimin Dies!_ Without wasting a moment Yoongi grabs his keys running out of the house.

Hoseok pulls up to Yoongi’s and pauses for a moment. Looking up at the house Hosoek loses confidence and calls Namjoon. Namjoon answers and Hoseok tells him everything about what he just saw. Namjoon hangs up and says he and Jungkook will be there in five minutes. When the boys are together they walk into the mansion but are stopped by George the Min families head butler. After they press him George finally breaks and tells them that Master Yoongi had left not ten minutes ago. Worried Hoseok looks at Namjoon who just nods. Namjoon pulls out his phone and orders someone to track Yoongi’s cell. The three stand together quietly waiting for an answer. Namjoon’s ringtone breaks the silence. Answering the call Namjoon’s eyes go cold before he speaks.

“Yoongi’s phone is showing to be in the same area that Hoseok just told us about.” The three boys look at each other before sprinting out the door to their cars and racing away from the mansion.

Jimin wakes up dizzy with his head pounding. He tries to move his arms but he finds himself tied to a chair. Looking up he sees Jackson standing over him. Confused Jimin goes to speak but Jackson places a finger on his lips.

“Now Jimin-ah no talking. I don’t want to have to hurt you.” Kneeling in front of Jimin Jackson leans in close. “You know, I really don’t see what Yoongi sees in you. You are weak and pathetic. I mean what did you do to him? When I confessed to Yoongi three years ago he said he wasn’t gay. So what is it about you Jimin-ah?” Jimin looks at Jackson scared. This whole time Jackson had only been his friend because of Yoongi? Jackson leans in next to Jimin’s ear before laughing lightly.

“Oh, just a little detail I need to let you know. Your precious Yoongi didn’t issue that little Red Card. I did. You need to suffer. I also needed a way into your life. A way for you to trust me.” Laughing evilly Jackson leans back. Suddenly a loud crash echoes through the abandoned warehouse Yoongi runs into the room.

Jimin’s eyes widen when he sees Yoongi. The two lock eyes for the first time in weeks. Jimin starts to cry uncontrollably. Jackson motions to his guys who are positioned around the room. They rush Yoongi forcing him to kneel at Jackson’s feet. Jackson lords over Yoongi a moment before punching him hard. Yoongi shakes his head before looking back to Jimin blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Jackson adjusts his jacket. He motions to his men again who begin to beat Yoongi again and again. With each blow, Jimin struggles against the ropes screaming Yoongi’s name. Jackson leans against the wall watching the scene unfold mirth and joy in his eyes. After a while Jackson gets board and he walks casually towards a chair in the room carrying it towards Yoongi. Jimin manages to get his hands released and sprints his way towards Yoongi. He covers Yoongi as the chain swings down towards Yoongi shattering against Jimin’s leg. Jimin crashes to the floor his leg throbbing in so much pain he passes out. Jackson goes to hit Yoongi again when a loud crash echoes through the room. Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook run into the room with Namjoon’s men. The group quickly subdues Jackson and his men leading them out of the room. Yoongi pulls himself up crawling to Jimin holding the unconscious boy in his arms tears rolling down his face. He rocks Jimin back and forth apologizing to the boy over and over again. Hoseok gently touches Yoongi on the shoulder and the group helps the two boys into their cars driving them to the hospital.

At the hospital, Jimin wakes up to find his leg in a cast a wheelchair sitting next to his bed. Looking Over he sees Hoseok sitting next to his bed gripping his hand. He tries to sit up quietly but Hoseok pushes him back down softly. Sitting next to him Hoseok looks at Jimin seriously.

“Chim, your leg is shattered you can’t move around.” Jimin looks down at the heavy cast pain radiating on his face. Suddenly everything that had happened floods through Jimin’s mind. Scared and panicking Jimin tries to get out of bed again. He needs to get to Yoongi. He needs to see him. Touch him. Make sure he is okay.

“Hyung, where is Yoongi? I need to see him right now!” Jimin looks around trying to find something, anything that can help him get to the wheelchair. Hoseok just sighs before lifting Jimin out of the bed and into the wheelchair. He wheels Jimin down the short hallway towards the VIP rooms. Opening the door Jimin sees Yoongi laying motionless in bed. Jimin breaks into tears reaching for Yoongi’s hand.

“Why did you do that hyung? I don’t know what to do if you keep being nice to me. What would I do if I lost you?” Fat tears roll down Jimin’s face. “I love you hyung please come back to me.” Jimin lays his head on the bed trying to control his sobs. Suddenly he feels a hand running through his hair. Looking up he sees Yoongi smiling softly at him. The two exchange a look of fondness and love staring into each other's souls. Hoseok smiles at his two friends before backing out of the room to give them some much needed alone time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I am sorry for taking so long to update. I have been super busy with work, and I have gone back to school full time as well. I will try to update at least once a month though. For those of you who have stuck around. Thank you very much. You are really my strength.

Outside Yoongi’s hospital room Jungkook leans against the wall a smile spreading across his face. After weeks of drama, he is happy his friend is finally back where he belongs. Honestly, Jungkook has no idea how Yoongi last as long as he did away from Jimin. If it were him he doesn’t think he could ever spend weeks away from the person he loves. Love? Jungkook wonders. When is the last time he has been in love? Feeling torn he grabs his phone out scrolling down the contacts to call his manager. When he finds himself staring at Taehyung’s contact he pauses. He hesitates a moment before pressing call. The phone rings and rings before it finally goes to voicemail. Jungkook frowns a little taken aback. Taehyung didn’t answer. Taehyung always answers. Closing his eyes as a slight pang of pain courses through him Jungkook finally calls his manager.

Through the dark tint of his, van Jungkook stares at the lights of the city as he lets his mind wander. Pressing his forehead against the glass Jungkook sighs. When the van stops at a red light Jungkook takes a moment to admire the people and feel slightly envious of their freedom. Turning towards the front of the vehicle he sees a figure sitting on a bus bench their shoulders shaking as if they are crying. Leaning closer to the window Jungkook’s eyes shoot open as he realizes its Taehyung. Worry starts to pour through Jungkook as his mind starts to panic. Did Taehyung get hurt? Shaken Jungkook yells at his manager to stop the van. As soon as the van stops Jungkook runs out of the vehicle to stand directly in front of Taehyung. Kneeling down Jungkook places his hand on Taehyung’s knee. Startled with the sudden contact Taehyung jumps looking up and into Jungkook’s eyes. Jungkook is shocked to see the look of total heartbreak on Taehyung’s face. Shaking Taehyung begins to sob loudly fat tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

“What’s wrong Tae? Are you hurt do I need to call a doctor?” Taehyung drops his gaze shaking his head slightly as he begins to hiccup quietly. Jungkook looks around and notices people starting to stare at the two of them. Sighing Jungkook stands and grabs Taehyung’s hand pulling him up and towards his waiting van. Pushing Taehyung into the vehicle he orders his manager to take the pair to his apartment.

When the duo arrives at Jungkook’s apartment Jungkook leads Taehyung to the couch and heads to the kitchen to make a mug of tea. Taehyung settles himself on the couch pulling his legs up to rest his chin on them. He closes his eyes emotionally exhausted. Taehyung looks up at Jungkook as he approaches him. Jungkook hands the tea to Taehyung a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Tae, want to tell me what happened?” Jungkook rests a hand lightly on Taehyung’s knee squeezing softly. “I can’t help you unless I know what happened.” Taehyung sighs deeply letting his chin fall back to rest on his knees.

“You remember that boyfriend I told you about?” Jungkook nods keeping his face neutral for Taehyung to continue. “He is cheating on me. I went out with a couple friends to a club last night and saw him fucking some random dude in the bathroom.” Tears start to stream down his face as he tries to compose himself. “I feel so stupid. How could I not have noticed he didn’t love me?” Taehyung begins to hyperventilate as waves of pain crash over him. Jungkook clenches his fists tightly his nails digging into his palms so hard they almost draw blood. How could someone hurt someone as pure and loving as Taehyung? Taking a deep steadying breath Jungkook reaches and takes Taehyung’s hand gently.

“Tae, I can’t make the pain go away. But, if you want I can help you get revenge.” Taehyung’s head shoots up and his red swollen eyes staring into Jungkook’s. Lost in the depth of Jungkook’s gaze Taehyung nods quietly. Excited Jungkook breaks into a huge smile Jungkook wipes the last of Taehyung’s tears from his face before leading the boy out of the apartment and to his car.

Jungkook drives Taehyung to GUCCI his face etched with a look of pure determination. Taking Taehyung’s hand he pulls him into the store. Taehyung’s eyes bulge at all of the fancy clothes before him. He has always had a hardon for GUCCI but he has never been able to afford them even on clearance.  Jungkook begins to plow through the racks of clothes looking towards Taehyung on occasion as if he is dressing him with his eyes. Finally, after what seems like an eternity Jungkook pulls out a pair of tight black pants and a beautiful white top and hands the ensemble to Taehyung. Tugging on Taehyung’s hand again Jungkook all but pushes the boy into the dressing room. Taehyung’s hands begin to shake lightly as he puts on the clothes. Not bothering to look in the mirror Taehyung steps out of the dressing room and Jungkook’s jaw drops. Suddenly his mouth is as dry as a desert. Licking his dry lips Jungkook’s eyes survey the tight pants that show off Taehyung’s thighs and butt and the shirt that dips just low enough to show the older boys amazing collar bones. Jungkook has to stop himself from pushing Taehyung against the wall and take him in the middle of the store. Shaking his head Jungkook regains his composure and jumpstarts his brain before giving Taehyung a thumbs up.

Jungkook pays for the clothes and takes the boy to the salon next door. Dragging Taehyung to the salon Jungkook orders the stylists to give the boy a complete makeover. The moment Taehyung is dragged from his sight Jungkook pulls out his phone and texts Namjoon to find the sleazeball that had cheated on Taehyung. Thirty minutes late, Taehyung is once again standing in front of Jungkook looking as if he had just walked out of a fashion magazine. Jungkook swallows once again not sure of why Taehyung is driving him nuts. Jungkook’s phone begins to vibrate and when he checks it he smiles wickedly. He knew he could count on Namjoon to pull through in a pinch.

The pair pulls up in front of a decent looking club and walk to the front of the line. The bouncer looks upset at the line hoppers until he sees Jungkook. The moment the bouncer recognizes Jungkook his expression changes drastically and the boys are let inside much to the dismay of the countless people waiting to get in. Taehyung follows Jungkook until the two are standing in front of the bar. Jungkook rubs a finger down Taehyung’s cheek making the older blush.

“I’ll be right back. Wait for me right here.” Taehyung nods shyly watching Jungkook disappear into the crowd. Taehyung reaches up to touch his cheek while biting his lip lightly. Jungkook makes his heart race so much. If only he would really look at him and believed in love. Taehyung began to daydream a little not noticing when someone steps in front of him.

“Hey baby, want to go dance? I haven’t really seen you around.” Taehyung looks up at the sound of the familiar voice. When he looks he is shocked to be staring into the eyes of the man who broke his heart. The ex looks at him for a moment before realization strikes him.

“Tae is that you baby?” The slimeball runs a finger down Taehyung’s cheek following the line that Jungkook’s finger had taken a moment ago. Taehyung shudders feeling bile rise in his throat. The ex’s eyes dilate at the shudder. “Did you dress up like this for me baby? I will make you feel so good.” Taehyung’s mind races as he tries to form a response. His eyes begin to shift as he starts to panic. Suddenly Taehyung feels a weight on his shoulder and the smell of Jungkook’s cologne. Taehyung feels himself visibly relax. Jungkook looks down at Taehyung a loving gaze in his eye.

“Baby, do you know this guy?” Taehyung looks at Jungkook slightly confused. Jungkook smirks and give him a small wink. Understanding Taehyung looks back towards his ex before smirking himself. “No baby, I don’t know him. He must be some kind of stalker.” Jungkook leans over and kisses Taehyung on his cheek before looking towards Taehyung’s ex a killer look in his eyes.

“You heard him,buddy, he doesn’t know you. So leave my boyfriend alone.” Jungkook grabs Taehyung’s hand leading him out of the club. As soon as the two hit the night air and they broke into hysterical laughter. The pair link arms together as they stumble back to Jungkook’s car.

Jungkook drives them back to Taehyung’s apartment walking the older boy to his door. When Taehyung goes to enter his apartment Jungkook stops him. “Tae, you do know what we did tonight was all pretend right?” Taehyung’s smile falls a bit before he nods in understanding. Taehyung turns his back to Jungkook opening the door as Jungkook scrubs his hands over his face.

“Tae.” Jungkook whispers softly. Taehyung turns towards the younger boy with a smile not quite reaching his eyes. Jungkook takes a step closer pulling Taehyung into a tight hug. Pulling back Jungkook looks deep into Taehyung’s eyes before leaning in and placing a very soft kiss on his lips. Taehyung sighs into the kiss and turns his head to a better angle. Jungkook’s phone starts to ring loudly in the quiet hallway. The boys jump back from each other. Jungkook answers the phone speaking to his manager for a moment before hanging up. Jungkook takes a step back from Taehyung putting as much distance between the two as the hallway would allow.

“Tae, I am so sorry. Please forget that just happened.” Taehyung nods a single tear rolling down his cheek as he turns and steps into his apartment. The sound of the doors lock echoes like a gunshot straight to Jungkook’s heart. As Jungkook leaves he feels his hands shaking shaken to the core. As he drives away he doesn’t notice Taehyung standing at his window with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
